


Lone Yautja and Human Cubs

by Angrykarin666



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Fluff and Family, Gen, IN SPACE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, cause aliens, death and violence in this, deku is in space, eventually, it's canon typical for both series, midoriya izuku raised by others, pairings and chars added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Through a strange and unfortunate twist of fate Midoriya Izuku finds himself in the care of a massive alien huntress, following her on adventures across space. Eventually he plans to return to his home planet, alongside the alien's other children, eager to become a hero unlike any the Earth has seen before.





	1. A twist of fate

Today was a day like any other. Izuku and his mother Inko had woken up, eaten a delicious meal, and got ready to greet the day together. It was a Wednesday, meaning they were going shopping today after some fun at the park for a few hours. Sometimes Kacchan and Mitsuki-oba would be there, but not today. 

That was fine though, since the blonde didn't really like playing with Izuku anymore now that he's been diagnosed as quirkless. The four year old greenette didn't think he could handle a new set of burns and bruises right now, his ones from the beating Katsuki and his friends gave him a few days ago still smarted on his back and limbs. It hurt sometimes, thinking about how vicious his friends became towards him now that they knew he really was just a quirkless loser, a worthless Deku...

He was pulled out of those thoughts when his mom called him back from his solitary playtime, climbing all over every structure and tree in the park like a gecko hopped up on sugar. She'd promised him a treat on their walk to the grocery store, holding his hand and smiling down at him sweetly just like she always did.

Maybe if she hadn't she would've seen the attack coming...

Izuku didn't know what happened exactly, or why the villain did it. All he knows is that one moment he and his mom were walking down the street, quiet at this time of day as it always was, and the next a man that was about to pass them the other direction had charged them. In the blink of an eye his hands turned to metallic blade-like claws, buried themselves in his mother's gut and slashed her throat, and then changed back to swipe his mother's purse from the greenette woman's now lifeless body. Inko's green eyes, usually so full of life, were now dull as they stared back at her son in shock.

Inko was dead before she knew what had happened. Izuku meanwhile was left staring up at the villain, who eyed him in a way that the boy was very familiar with from his times "playing" with Kacchan and his friends. Only unlike the other boys if the villain caught him he was dead for real.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins the toddler bolted down the alley he'd just passed with his mother, hoping desperately that someone had noticed the attack and called for help. _Maybe I could get away or keep running until a hero gets to the scene?_ He'd thought as he tried to ignore the feel of his mother's blood on his skin, the aching of his healing injuries protesting his movement, the pounding of his mother's murderer's footsteps gaining on him.

He tripped, scraping his knees and bursting into tears as Blade-claws laughed at him exactly like Kacchan and his friends did when they knew they'd caught him. He was going to die. 

Tiny bruise dotted arms raised to cover his head as he curled into a ball, preparing for the inevitable pain... Which never came.

Cautiously opening one eye to peek at the villain and see if he'd decided not to kill him after all Izuku was greeted with a very unusual sight. There was a very big, very muscular, very tall woman wearing silver armor and mesh netting that covered very little of her white and pale grey skin. Her hair was made up of thick, leathery dreads the pale blue color of ice that fell to her waist and were decorated in silver bands. And held in one of her muscular hands by the back of his neck, dangling off the ground by a good 3 feet at least, was the villain that had attacked him and his mother.

The armored woman was unlike any hero the child had ever seen, but Izuku had no doubt that she was a hero of some sort from the way she'd saved him.

"Who the fuck **are** you?!" Mr. Blade-claws growls as the strange woman turns him to stare into his eyes from behind the silver mask covering her face. Growling like a big cat the woman reaches up with the taloned hand not holding the man and unhooks the tubes connecting to the mask, which lets out a hiss of air and steam, and removes it to glare into the man's rapidly paling face with furious blue eyes.

Her face is not human, not even remotely, with no lips covering her pink and sharp toothed mouth. It's surrounded by four tusk tipped mandibles, bearing striking resemblance to crab legs, with a layer of skin connecting the upper and lower mandibles on each side of her mouth. Her predatory eyes are small in comparison to her large head and sunken in more than any human that Izuku had ever seen, while her forehead bore a crest of ridged skin and spikes that slightly hid the connection points of her dreads to her skull and - with the pattern of various shades of pale grey speckles decorating it - gave her an almost regal look; like some sort of monster queen. 

The clearly vicious spreading of her mandibles to bare her teeth and guttural roar, like a mix between a gator's bellow and a jaguar's roar, in the man's face clearly made her displeasure with him known. The numerous skulls, especially her necklace of clearly human ones now directly in the villain's line of sight, decorating her along with that action gave both humans a pretty good idea of what the beastly woman was about to do to him.

Throwing the villain to land face-first on the ground before her the armored woman slammed her foot down onto his back, pinning him in place. Her frigid blue eyes glanced into Izuku's awestruck emerald briefly, softening for him until they hardened again once they fell on the now begging villain, before she plunged her hand into the man's back. Taloned hands took firm hold of the murderer's spine and then yanked, tearing it and the connected skull free with well practiced ease in a crescendo of blood that was almost artful.

Izuku, in a strange way, felt satisfied to see the man who'd not so long ago butchered his mother slain like this. Though it didn't last long, soon his vengeful thoughts turned to disgust. He couldn't believe that he actually felt happy to watch a man get his spinal column ripped out...

A deep but feminine "Cub." pulls his attention back to the woman, who has just finished attaching the bloody skull and spine to the belt of her armor covered loincloth as though it was a normal thing to do. Perhaps for her it was? Blue eyes stared down at him warmly, scanning his injuries as she crouches down to better inspect him. The quirkless boy really hopes he won't be joining the villain as a belt ornament as a massive hand reaches out to him and settles on top of his messy green hair.

To his surprise, and relief, the enormous predatory woman merely pets his head soothingly and emits a rumbling purr from her chest. "You are safe now cub, the bad blood is gone. None will threaten you under my watch."

"Bad blood? You mean the villain?"

The woman nodded, her facial expression hard to read due to it's foreign features but her kind eyes and tone give away her mood. "Bad bloods have no honor, doing horrible deeds and going against the code of hunters. It is a horrible crime to attack or kill a cub or unarmed mother, shameful." Her strong hands picked him up with ease, holding him to her chest as though he were an infant. Compared to her monstrous size Izuku had no doubt he looked like one, the woman probably made All Might himself look small by comparison. "Do you have other clan besides your mother?"

At his tears and shaken head the woman nodded, replacing her mask. "I will raise you then. What is your name and your gift cub?"

"Izuku." the four year old sniffled, confused briefly by the second question until he realized gift probably meant quirk "I don't have a quirk."

His quirklessness didn't seem to bother the woman at all, her voice chipper as she stated "Good, means you get more weapons training than my other cubs did. And no worry of more accidental gift use on the ship."

"Ship?" Izuku asked curiously, his questions only growing with each answer she gives him. As she leaps through the city with ease, the pair of them soon vanishing from view in a ripple of energy across their forms from one of her wrist devices, the child takes in the journey with silent awe. He hopes she can train him to do this, it is so cool! After what seems like far too short a ride over the rooftops of Musutafu the pair stop in an abandoned trash lot that Izuku assumes must have been a beach at some point by the ocean he can spy hiding behind the mounds of garbage.

Shifting him to sit in the crook of one arm the armored woman presses a few buttons on her wrist-device, causing the energy concealing both them and a massive vessel to ripple away. That was a space ship... The not-human woman that had just rescued and adopted him was an alien...

Izuku pinched himself to check that this wasn't all a strange and elaborate dream...

It wasn't.

And as he sat in his new alien mother's lap after she'd carried him inside and set the ship to leave, watching the golden red sky quickly turn to the star dotted void of space with equal parts amazement and disbelief, he asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Ywa-dhi, in your tongue it would translate roughly to Snow-knife or Winter-knife. Most female names contain knife in it in yautja tongue, it is considered an endearing addition. My other cubs are also ooman and have compared it to adding 'ko' or 'mi' to a name among your kind." At the end of her ramble her words registered "Your other kids are human too?!"

"Sei-i." at his blank look she added "It means yes. I do not have a mate, most males are frightened of me as I am an arbitrator and fairly large even for a yautja female. I found both of my other cubs during other hunts on your planet, both are older than you by a fair bit." Pressing a few oddly-symboled buttons the alien woman brought up images of herself and a pair of very different looking but clearly human boys.

One was about 16, spiky red hair and luminous blue eyes just as cold as Ywa-dhi's. He had large patches of burnt skin held to what remained of his very pale healthy skin by what looked like medical staples. The purple went over most of his arms and legs, his shoulders and upper back, his neck, and all of the area connected to his lower jaw. With the exception of his jaw and the pair of symmetrical "rings" under his eyes the rest of his face was unburnt. "This is my eldest, Touya. He chooses to be called Dabi instead, having no kind memories of his parents before I. He's given me the ooman name Miyuki and usually calls me that." In the photo's Dabi is wearing only a loincloth made of an animal skin Izuku was entirely unfamiliar with, white and leathery like alligator hide but covered in blue-grey stripes like a tiger pelt.

Strange.

The other was a little younger, looking around 12. He had the most images, so Izuku guesses that Ywa-dhi adopted him first when he was about the same age as himself, while Dabi is likely a new adoption too. This boy has long pale blue hair, almost the same shade as the alien's dreads, that was braided in an imitation of her mane. "This is Tenko, I found him after he used his gift to defend himself from his sire and taught him most everything he knows." Tenko's red eyes are predatory and circled with scarring that makes him look a bit frightening, his pale skin is bordering on the white of the yautja female's hide and even bore the occasional beauty mark - the most notable being the one on beside his mouth, opposite the scar through his lips.   

Izuku wasn't scared of him though. 

"So... When am I going to meet my big brothers?"

"A week from now, the clan ship is fairly far from here." Ywa-dhi explains, lifting her upper mandibles while leaving the lower ones closed in what Izuku has realized is a smile "In the meantime I will be teaching you basic yautja tongue and customs. Once we reach the clan ship we can get you a translator installed to aid your learning." 

Izuku is excited to learn more, eager to absorb anything and everything the huntress will teach him.

 


	2. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having reached the clan ship Izuku meets some of his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"yautja language"**

By the time they'd reached the clan ship Izuku had learned a lot. While his knowledge of the yautja language was basic, not quite knowing enough to hold a sentence but knowing enough to get a rough idea of what's being said, he knew plenty about their culture. Ywa-dhi had taught him about the religious pantheon of her people, which to the boy's pleasant surprise was near exclusively female. He'd also quickly realized that yautja as a race were matriarchal; their women being bigger, stronger, and held in higher respect than their men.  

A strange but not unwelcome change of pace from the male dominated society he left behind on Earth.

The toddler had also gotten a thorough understanding of the species' facial expressions and body language which, when combined with his limited grasp of their language, would help him understand what's being said far easier. 

Ywa-dhi had also tended to his injuries with a strange luminous goo that, when rubbed over his burns and other wounds, tingled in a sort of pleasant way. Izuku wasn't sure how they made this stuff, or what was in it (yet) but he knew that whatever it was it worked, since he was fully healed when he woke up the next day. At least, he thinks it was the next day. It's kind of hard to tell in space. Do yautja work on a different measurement of time, considering they seem to be a space faring race? He should probably ask...

Green eyes turned from their pondering of the star-filled void of space and what it means for his sense of time to rest on his adoptive mother. Ywa-dhi's snowy complexion was beautiful and, as he'd discovered after a question about it, actually a sign of albinism - which was considered undesirable among her people... Izuku doesn't really understand that, he finds her white, silvery grey, and pale blue speckled hide very attractive. 

_"Why is that bad? I think you look pretty."_

_The huntress chuckled, icy blue eyes glittering with amusement "So do your brothers and my sister. But as for why albinism is unattractive in yautja culture, it is because we are hunters. Too pale skin makes for poor camouflage in all places save the snow, and very rarely do yautja hunt in the cold. We aren't built for it." At her relaxed tone and casual shrug the greenette hummed "I still think it's stupid." Earning a laugh._

As they docked in the clan ship, which was far more massive than the toddler had ever thought a ship of any kind could be, he adjusted his new outfit nervously. Ywa-dhi had dressed him in a deer-like pelt not unlike the one she wore under her armor, which was shades of green rather than the brown earth deer came in. It was simple, just a long strip of animal hide wrapped around him until it covered him enough to make him comfortable before tying the ends at the nape of his neck to secure it that way. The pelt looked a bit like a dress, but the alternative showed off more skin than Izuku was comfortable showing so he'll live with wearing a dress.

After a few days of wearing it Izuku already kind of loved it. It was far more comfortable and easy to move in than his old clothes, and much easier to put on. He was a bit embarrassed over the way a small patch of his abdomen and most of his back was visible at first, but the way it kept him cool in the very humid and hot interior of the ship quickly made him thankful they were bare. There was only so much clothing one can stand in a tropical climate after all.

Following Ywa-dhi to the door like a duckling the toddler paused once there to look up at her with worried green eyes. "What if my brothers don't like me?"

The female lifted her very tiny by comparison to her adoptive son and nuzzled into his mane of dark green curls, her mandables carefully brushing his scalp as she did. The albino purred to calm him, the noise vibrating through his entire body. "Trust me cub, they are going to love you."

Before he could reply the door opened and Izuku got his first look at other yautja in the form of the mostly male workforce in the loading bay. Apparently his mother wasn't kidding when she said that female yautja are bigger that the males, because while even the younger looking members of the species still stood taller than most humans they were still dwarfed by the albino female. Ywa-dhi sauntered out of the ship with an innate predatory grace that the child envied and hoped to have one day despite carrying him in one arm, walking past the dark skinned male that welcomed her back before starting to scan her ship with an advanced tablet-like device with the presence of a queen among ants.

The huntress was an apex predator among even her own kind, a fact the child had quickly learned by glancing at the clearly yautja skull decorating her loincloth. Judging by the way the numerous clan members they passed bowed as she passed or stood tense with fear her job, while roughly equivalent to being a mix of a police detective and a pro hero in her culture, was one that was respected - even if she herself is not (based on the curled lips and sneers he saw aimed at her when she wasn't looking from a few of the meaner looking males they passed.) 

Along the way down the red-lit metal halls of the clan ship they'd even passed a handful of females, which while not quite as tall as Ywa-dhi was were still very tall. Izuku hummed as he noted the average heights; 7 being the average height for males while females were all 8 and a half to 9 feet tall. The huntress carrying him looked to be 10 foot 6, ridiculously tall even for her species. 

Izuku's mumbling over his observation was cut short when an unfamiliar chuckle came from in front of them, the source being a young looking male that had approached them with far more relaxed body language than anyone else they'd seen. The male was taller than average at 7 foot 8, with a vaguely t shaped scar in the middle of his forehead matching his adoptive mother's and a friendly smile on his face that was shaped much like Ywa-dhi's. His eyes were gold with a ring of luminous green near the pupil, his skin tone being mostly tan and brown with darker brown speckles that while color-wise couldn't be farther from the female's matched in patterning almost exactly. And while the albino's dreads were a pale blue the male's were black.

These two had to be related. 

 

\-----

 

Ywa-dhi smiled when she saw her nephew approach, the smile growing when she noticed her new cub inspecting him curiously instead of the shy glances he afforded the other clan members they passed. The recently blooded male looked to be healing well, considering the fact that when she left he was still confined to bed rest. Given the extent of his injuries a few months of bed rest is lucky, most would have died from that much damage to their torso and the many vital organs housed there.

Her nephew, upon spotting Izuku, let out a back of laughter that he immediately regretted - judging by the way he hissed and clutched at the massive jagged scar going all the way down his torso vertically. **"Careful pup, you'll reopen your gut wound."**

Syk-ar glared up at her with indignation, grumbling with no real heat **"I am not a pup! In case you have forgotten I passed my kainde-amedha chiva!"** The young male winced when his growling aggravated his healing torso, earning a fond smile from the albino female. **"That may be true, but you'll always be Myra-dhi's pup to me."**

Her nephew huffed but smiled, turning his attention back on the ooman pup in her arms. "Hey kid, my name's Syk-ar. What's yours?" he asked in near fluent japanese, which he was far more familiar with thanks to years of babysitting Dabi and Tenko than the english his ooman chiva partner spoke. Doe-like green eyes sparkled as the boy replied "I'm Izuku. Are you related to mom? What's a chiva? How'd you get that wound? What-"

"Cub, give him time to answer before you ask a new question." Ywa-dhi said fondly, earning an embarrassed flush from the boy. "Sorry."

Syk-ar chuckled and answered "She's my aunt. As for what a chiva is, it is a hunting trial. There are many kinds but the one I took is the kainde-amedha chiva, which is a rite of passage from youngblood to blooded warrior. A test to prove one is an adult." Pausing to stroke the scar on his front the male adds reluctantly "As for this, I took a kainde-amedha queen's tail through my chest. And shortly after gave birth to an u'darahje from my gut that made the wound larger."

At the boy's open confusion the female explained "U'darahje means abomination and is often used to refer to hybrid kainde-amedha, ones born from yautja hosts. I have trophies and video logs I can use to teach you more about them at home Izuku, for now just know that even weak kainde-amedha are dangerous."

Nodding the group of three continued onwards, the boys filling the journey with conversation. Before long, after a slightly embellished telling of his chiva from Syk-ar that left the four year old enthralled, they had finally reached Ywa-dhi's quarters. It was good to be home...

Entering the trio came upon a familiar pair of young boys wrestling in the center of the living room area under the amused gaze of a female yautja that was almost as big as the albino. (10 feet tall to the taller's 10 foot 6.) Her pattern identical to Ywa-dhi and her nephew's only in shades of grey and dark blue, her mane the deep navy of the ocean depths and her eyes shades of aqua. She was a beautiful and familiar face.

**"I see you've adopted another one mei-jahdi. Keep this up and you'll have enough ooman's to start your own clan in a few decades."**

The albino snorted, rolling her eyes. **"I don't know why you tease me about my cubs, I still have fewer sons than you** **Myra-dhi."**

At the sound of her voice the roughhousing stopped immediately, the boys detangling from each other and shooting to their feet. "Mom!" Tenko called excitedly, running over only to freeze when he noticed the tiny figure in her muscular arms. "You brought us a little sister?"

At the bluenette's words Izuku's freckled face flushed red. "I'm not a girl!" he squawked, earning looks of shock from all save the female holding him. His blush deepening at Syk-ar's matter of fact "But you're so tiny and delicate compared to Tenko and Dabi. I thought being more delicate was normal for ooman females?"

"It is, he's just really cute and delicate for a boy." the red haired teen replied as he walked closer, blue eyes scanning the toddler curiously. "It happens sometimes. But he could be like me and grow out of it at puberty, I used to be tiny and delicate until a year before mom took me in. I grew to twice my height and muscle mass in that year and you know i'm still growing."

Ywa-dhi smiled at her children, placing the youngest on the floor directly in front of her eldest with a chuckle. "Dabi, Tenko, this is Izuku." Standing back to her towering height she watched the redheaded teen crouch down to rustle his new sibling's messy green hair fondly before gesturing to the other female in the room. "Izuku knows most of you already but this is Myra-dhi, my younger sister and Syk-ar's mother."

"Hello cub." the aqua and grey coated behemoth of a female in question greeted, her voice just as warm as Izuku's birth mother's was (though almost as deep and rough as the taller yautja's was). "I hope the trip here wasn't too boring?"

Izuku shook his head, showing off a heart-melting smile that had all the others in the room clutching their chests. "Not at all! Mama taught me a lot! She even taught me how to clean trophies with his skull!" The vitriol with which the child said that one word caused everyone's brows to raise save the albino, who gestured to the human skull necklace she had dangling from the belt at her waist. She'd even gone so far as to separate and clean the vertebrae of the spine and use them as decorative beads along the cord! 

"Who exactly was he?" Tenko asked curiously, wondering why and how a child so sweet could so easily adapt to him being hunted and turned into a trophy. It had taken himself a little over a year adapting to yautja culture to get used to the fact that, to his mother's race, humans could sometimes be seen as prey. The toddler's green eyes grew dark and melancholy as he replied. "He was a villain, a bad blood. I saw him kill my mom, he was trying to kill me when mama caught him. Watching her hunt him felt good..." Izuku's eyes looked up at his older brother's red and blue as he added quietly "Is it bad? That I feel like that? Does that make me bad?"

His brothers stated immediately "No. It's natural to want revenge or justice for a wrong that cruel."

Both elder humans knew exactly what the younger felt like. Dabi's father was terrible, a pitiful excuse for a human being who didn't deserve his title of hero at all for what he did. And Tenko's earliest and few memories of life on Earth, before mother found him, were awful. If his father and those bastards who hurt him while he was alone on the streets weren't already dead Ywa-dhi would have skinned them alive by now, using them to teach him how to do it himself instead of that eight legged sabre-toothed cat thing on their first hunting trip together all those years ago. 

Pulling the kid into a surprisingly warm embrace, along with their other brother, Dabi smiled and stroked his back soothingly. "That's heavy kid. But hey, you ever need to talk about something heavy again? You have both of us, it's kind of what older brothers are for."

After a brief pause the silence was broken by Izuku's matter of fact "You're really warm." Which instantly lightened the mood again.

"Flame quirk." the redhead replied with a rustling of the boy's green curls as they separated from the hug. "It makes me into a walking furnace."

"Cool!"

"Not really, kind of the opposite." Dabi joked, earning snorts of mirth from everyone. 

Seeing his older brother's idea Tenko added "My quirk's kind of a pain to be honest. Anything I touch with all 5 fingers crumbles to dust from the point of touch outwards."

To his and everyone's surprise the kid beamed at the explanation "That's so cool! Does it work on liquids or non-solids if there's enough to touch, or are things like grains of sand too small to be affected? Can you influence how quickly or slowly it crumbles or is the speed constant? Is there a limit to what kinds of material are affected? Like organic or synthetic materials exclusively? Can you shut it off and on or is it always active? What-"

"Izuku." Ywa-dhi interrupts, gaining the child's attention, her amusement clear on her face. "You need to give him time to respond between questions or you will never get any answers." 

Glancing at the bluenette's shocked face the greenette flushes with embarrassment. "Sorry. I get carried away sometimes... I like to analyze quirks."

Tenko shrugged, still a bit awestruck "It's fine, I'm honestly just not used to someone besides the yautja in the science division being so curious about how decay works. You planning on being a quirk expert or is your quirk knowledge based?"

"Ah..." Izuku looked down at his feet nervously "I don't have a quirk, mom got me tested when it didn't show up and everything."

The two older boys messed with his hair again, the action coming from Tenko being noticeably gentler and more careful. The burnt teen shrugged this time as he stated bluntly "Whatever. Just means you need more stealth and weapons training than we do. And with a brain like yours who needs a quirk?" Earning a watery smile and hug from their new sibling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now c'mon, let's sit down and share stories." Dabi said as he pulled his siblings to the sofa (or what resembled a sofa) that their aunt was sitting on earlier. The trio of yautja joined them, the females sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them and Syk-ar joining them on the couch, as Izuku asked his new brothers "Have either of you been hunting yet?" Both smiled, Tenko starting a tale about his first few hunts when he was about Izuku's age.

As they relaxed together, sharing stories and bonding like a real family, the green haired boy felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's meeting with his immediate adoptive family, as well as his learning of a few more things. And yes, that IS Scar from the first AVP movie. There will be a chapter with him going back to earth to hunt his predalien soon.
> 
> Next Chapter: Training and Study montage with a bit of family bonding.
> 
> Some word meanings in this chapter:  
> kainde-amedha: hard-meat/xenomorphs/aliens  
> u'darahje: abomination/another word for predaliens  
> mei-jahdi: sister  
> chiva: trial/test  
> sei-i: yes/affirmative


	3. Life in the clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku adapting to yautja life and learning new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yautja language**

Izuku was an adaptable and quick learner, taking to life in the clan ship with greater ease than even some yautja that joined. He especially loved the scientists and engineers he'd met during his translator implant, a tiny circular device made of a flexible almost organic material that resembled a computer chip that was carefully attached to his cervical spinal nerves, and now badgered them regularly to discover how everything worked. And when he says he wants them to teach him everything, he means _**EVERYTHING**_. 

Yautja and other alien biology, from prey of all kinds (other sentient races included) to those the predatory species didn't usually bother hunting but knew about, and flora - edible, poisonous, or otherwise. He typically bothered his family's personal "doctor" for questions of that ilk, the curious male in question all too happy to answer. R'ka was aptly named; with skin primarily greys with large patches of reds along his back and outer limb areas, golden speckles spattering his hide in a way that made him look as though he were made of lava. His molten gold eyes seemed to glow with excitement as he took the tiny greenette under his wing, sharing the honor (albeit reluctantly) with his fraternal but identical looking twin Mi - a female engineer.

While R'ka filled Izuku with the natural aspects of science, biology and chemistry, Mi sated his curiosity in the technological sense. From the metals and other compounds that went into each piece of a weapon or device on the ship, even those in the ships themselves, to the systems and build of them all. Ywa-dhi didn't know whether to be proud or worried when her youngest cub came back showing off the bhrak-chei he'd built under the younger female's instruction as a gift for her. But she appreciated the way her youngest applied his newfound intimacy with the ships inner workings to take his brothers on explorations through the ventilation systems, her boys' stealth and hunting practice benefited from the extra hiding spaces immensely.

...Now if only she could prevent her eldest from using the vents to avoid his medical exams.

At the moment the towering female was strolling through the bronze and black metal arcade-like halls of the ship, her boys trailing behind her like ducklings to the kehrite. As they walked the warm and dimly lit halls Izuku's green eyes admired the decorative designs to the walls, be they simple artistic patterns or the occasional mural of a particularly notable hunt in the clan's history, and the red glowing script along the columns separating each stylized metal panel or doorway. As expected of a race with such large statures the doors were suitably large, requiring pass-codes punched into the glowing red panels where one would place a doorbell on a human doorway.

Izuku never got tired of admiring the craftsmanship he knew went into every single detail of the clan ship, much to the amusement of his brothers.

Dabi was more of a prankster, preferring to train his stealth through spooking or winding up those he found exceptionally dickish than raw training, with the express goal of having his mother's job someday. Being an arbitrator seemed like a pretty badass job and, for someone who despises badbloods of any kind as the teen did, the perfect career; ridding the universe of its foulest monsters one hunt at a time.

And Tenko? Tenko was a hunter, plain and simple. He took to the yautja codes of honor like a duck to water and absorbed his mother's instructions like a veritable skill sponge. Tracking, hunting, killing, skinning, gutting, and a plethora of other skills pivotal to yautja life were practically ingrained into his muscle memory at this point. And, much like his older brother, the bluenette sought to take after their mother career-wise. 

Walking into the thankfully not in use at the moment kehrite meant specifically for training pups Ywa-dhi moved to the centre of the raised arena area and sat cross-legged in its centre. Her blue eyes watched with amusement as her boys, after a brief moment of the elder two nudging her youngest to stop admiring the far wall's display of weapons, joined her in a row. Izuku was sandwiched between her two elder boys, who immediately got started on their own breathing exercises and fell into meditation. At his curious look the albino female chuckled **"We always start with meditation, clearing the mind and relaxing the senses to avoid making impulsive or rash decisions. Cool heads prevail where hot ones fail."**

Mimicking the older trio's breathing pattern and entering an almost trance-like state the greenette is infinitely less tense when he finishes his first meditation than he was when he'd heard they were starting his physical training today. The yautja woman really knew what she was talking about when she said meditation would help, the toddler felt like he could handle whatever she'd decided to teach him now where before he'd been buzzing from a cocktail of worry and excitement rooted in his gut.

**"What now?"** Izuku asked in shaky but good yautja tongue as they all stood up, craning his neck to hold eye contact with his far larger companions with a bit of difficulty. 

**"First stretches, then we'll go through a few simple fighting techniques."** clapping her hands the female barks an order at her two elder sons to start their typical routines while she moves to take the greenette through the steps, trilling happily as she keeps an eye on their training in her periphery. Once the toddler's properly stretched and practicing the forms she taught him Ywa-dhi steps back to sit on the outskirts of the arena, sitting in a far more relaxed cross-legged posture than she did whilst meditating.

The albino is in this same position, elbow resting on her knee and cheek resting on the closed fist of that arm, when her nephew walks in a few hours later to find all three boys embroiled in a wrestling match at the centre of the arena. Carefully taking a seat next to his aunt with a face just as amused as her own Syk-ar asked **"So... What caused this?"**

Chuckling Ywa-dhi explains **"They did well in their training, then about 15 minutes ago Dabi decided to needle Tenko over his stances even though there was nothing actually wrong with them and all of us knew it. It devolved into a wrestling match between the two, which Izuku eagerly joined to try and put an end to and appears to be winning."**

**"Think it'll end anytime soon? Mother sent me to fetch you all for dinner."**

**"Give them a few more minutes, then we'll go."** At his aunt's decision the young male nodded, enjoying the show his cousins were providing. 

 

\-----

 

Izuku had gotten used to yautja food quickly, though he did miss his mother's katsudon. It helped that their diets, being mainly meat and fruit based, meant it wasn't all that different than what he'd eaten on earth. The source of the meat and fruit was just different, leading to newer and more exotic flavors. The quirkless boy liked the stew best. 

Meals were a social time, families and clan members from all over the ship meeting and chatting over a feast at the day's (or equivalent thereof, Izuku still doesn't know how time is measured among yautja yet) end before returning to their quarters or stations - if they're working the second "night" shift. There are two meals in the ship, breakfast and dinner, which also signal the swapping of schedules between night and day people on the ship. Though from the clan members eating breakfast while his family enjoys their dinner it must seem the other way around, or so the child muses as he finishes his second bowl of stew.

Syk-ar has been regaling their aunt and other cousins present of Izuku's victory in the three way fight that broke out in the kehrite earlier, making the greenette boy just the tiniest bit smug. If only Kacchan and the others could see how far he's come in just a few days!

**"Hey there cub, how's the studies going so far? I haven't seen you in my workshop the last few days so i'm guessing you've been in the lab with my brother."** Izuku's green eyes sparkled with excitement as Mi ruffled his green hair fondly, earning a few looks of offense from the yautja at his table until he greeted the engineer back just as fondly. **"I was planning on seeing you soon. And the last few days mama's been training me in the kehrite."** He stumbled a bit with some of the sounds needed, but did remarkably well pronouncing the language very alien from his own. Soon enough he'll be speaking as fluently as his brothers do.

Mi's molten gold eyes glance at Izuku's family at the table, nodding respectfully at those above her in status and shrugging off the young-blooded males' heated gazes with years of practice. Syk-ar, surprising Ywa-dhi and her teenage sons, was not among his remaining brothers (older and younger) salivating over the unmated female. Though based on his two sisters' and mother's grins and rolled eyes they were not surprised by his change in behavior.

Before any of Izuku's cousins could make an ass of themself trying to flirt with the engineer her brother came waltzing up, throwing an arm over her shoulder. The male twin sighed, rolling his eyes at the all to common sight. **"Can't you go one meal without attracting a new potential suitor mei-jadhi?"**

**"It's not like I try to attract them, honestly!"** Clicking her mandibles in the yautja equivalent to a tsk the magma colored female wanders off to find her usual table, turning to smile a Izuku briefly **"I'll see you soon cub. Next time we can work on cloaking tech!"**

The clan members in hearing range used to Izuku's hard to track and retrieve nature as is all groaned internally hearing that. Finding him after he's cloaked is going to be a bitch and a half, they know it. And after a quick peek at his brothers' faces reveals their own peaked interest at the idea that groan is released unanimously. Tenko and Dabi's pranks are only going to get worse, aren't they?

.

.

.

Their pranks got worse. Much much worse. And the boys' family and the twin menaces that taught the human child are perfectly happy with that, it keeps things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More yautja terms:  
> Both R'ka and Mi mean fire in the yautja language  
> bhrak-chei (speargun/harpoon gun)  
> kehrite (training room)
> 
> Next chapter will follow a hunt with Syk-ar on Earth, tracking down his u'darahje (predalien)
> 
> Hope you liked this so far.


	4. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syk-ar finally gets to go and hunt down the abomination he'd birthed and the boys end up getting themselves into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Yautja language"**   
>  _'Xenomorph/kainde-amedha hive mind speech'_

Syk-ar purred as he packed his ship far a long overdue hunt, finally healed enough to return to Earth to hunt down the u'darahje he'd birthed there nearly a year ago. His trio of ooman cousins, bored and free from their training and studies for the day, were eagerly helping him stock his ship. Izuku was doing maintenance checks on his weapons and tech, even going so far as to double check and update his ship's systems, while Tenko and Dabi ensure he has enough provisions to last an entire pack of hunters for over a year. 

A bit overkill for a one man, simple enough hunt but better to be over-prepared than finding yourself just shy of any given resource. Besides, it isn't as though hunting provisions can go bad - at least not for a few years - so worst case scenario he'll just have less food to pack for his next hunt after this one.

"I've updated your navigation systems, since they were a little outdated, and fixed your armor's cloaking system with the more advanced version Mi and I have been working on after the damage it took in all that Antarctic snow." Izuku explained excitedly as he seemed to vibrate with energy from his spot by the ship's cockpit. The blooded yautja feels his mandibles lifting into a smile at the greenette's enthusiasm. 

The youngbloods and young pup have been asking him countless questions about kainde-amedha and his Chiva since they started helping him pack. The youngest was the most focused on satisfying his thirst for knowledge, the grey and red hided twins he studies under having clearly rubbed off a bit on the boy - at least a little. The eldest was more intent on hearing about the chiva itself and all the challenges therein, clearly looking for some kind of tips from what Syk-ar and his brothers had done wrong to survive his own in the near future by avoiding said blunders himself. And then there was Tenko, who seemed the least interested of the three from his few comments about kainde-amedha and the practice of hunting them.

It was something he'd noted fairly quickly, but the pale haired youngblood had little to no feelings for the much desired prey (or any prey really) beyond what was necessary to be considered a blooded warrior and adult. He preferred to hunt for necessity or to protect others by getting rid of a threat, much like his mother, rather than for the sport or fun of it. Bloodthirsty the boy was not but that was fine as far as Syk-ar and their kin were concerned, there were more than enough who hunted for fun in their entire species - let alone their clan - so his feelings on the matter were somewhat refreshing.

Ruffling Izuku's riot of small green curls that makes up his growing mane the eldest male of the lot speaks **"Thanks pup, but now that i'm all set i'm afraid it's time for us all to go."**

At the trio's responding pouts Syk-ar chuffs with laughter, leading the trio of oomans out of the ship and into the docking bay. **"Don't look at me like that, you know that both our dams would skin me alive if I let any of you tag along and you know it."** Patting the mildly pacified middle child on the head as they continue their trek across the mostly empty docking bay and into the dimly red-lit hall the yautja added **"Besides, I still need to log my impending trip with the clan's database and the dockers in charge of my hangar so they don't panic when they see my ship and myself missing."**

With varying degrees of reluctance the three nodded as they followed him for awhile, splitting up upon reaching a fork in the hallway that split the residential and engineering sections of the clan ship. And, after spending a few hours going through the boring and tedious paperwork necessary to officially leave on a hunt after sending his cousins home to their mother, Syk-ar was finally ready to go to Earth.

 

It was a testament to both how good a teacher his Aunt was and how gifted as students his ooman cousins were that Syk-ar didn't notice that they'd stowed away in his ship until a week later, when he'd reached Earth's orbit. And to make things scarier; if it weren't for Izuku revealing himself and giving them away, being unable to sit by as the yautja struggles to use the new tracking software he'd installed to better locate his hybrid prey when he's both willing and able to help, they would've likely remained unnoticed. And wasn't that a sobering thought for the blooded warrior, he'd be impressed if he weren't absolutely terrified of the retribution their mothers will no doubt have in store for him once they return and find out about this.

**"I need to bring you back."**

**"What?! No!"** Izuku whined, Dabi adding pointedly **"Can you even afford to leave your prey alone for the week it would take to do so and the week it would take to return on top of however long your punishment between those weeks would last? It could do who knows how much more damage in that time, provided another hunter doesn't swoop in to steal your hunt while you're gone."**

Sighing heavily Syk-ar admits defeat, the redheaded pyrokinetic raised very valid points. And besides; their mothers are already going to murder him so he may as well agree to do something deserving of being murdered for. **"You three are observing only, from a safe distance and cloaked... Understood?"**

At the trio's rapid nods the yautja male sighs again and moves to get into his armor, setting the ship to land in an uninhabited area near the site his ships scanners placed his prey... along with at least a few purebred kainde-amedha that were likely a result of the science lab ship the hybrid had ended up crashing back onto the planet it was sired. If this was an omen of things to come on the hunt then things did not bode well for them...

\-----

If you ask Tenko this was Dabi's dumbest plan yet and he regrets ever agreeing to it. And no; he isn't just saying that because this hunt's gone completely to hell in a handbasket and left him currently separated from the others and cornered in a dead-end alley by a trio of kainde-amedha warriors... With no weapons to defend himself. Though, to be fair, that certainly isn't helping his feelings about this hunt that he and his brothers had snuck themselves into. 

You're probably wondering how the teen got here right? With nothing but the potential threat of his decay quirk held warily between him and the three larger creatures stalking him into a brick wall in the middle of an American city at night. Well... That's kind of a long story.

You see, shortly into the group's hunt they had noticed a few inklings that things in this ooman town were a bit worse than one might expect when first one looks. For one the lack of homeless people, small-time villains, and stray animals or local wildlife suggested that the small hive was present and thriving under the locals' noses. And more than that it was likely a far larger hive than a single u'darahje and a handful of drones or warriors from whatever incubators had survived the crash, meaning it was likely there was a queen somewhere that they had to hunt down. 

For another they had soon noticed that they weren't the only ones investigating this problem. A group of armed oomans were tracking and hunting down the hive as well, using the reluctant help of Syk-ar's ooman hunt-sister: Lex. Avoiding them was becoming an added challenge to this already incredibly difficult hunt they'd found themselves in. But rather than hold back to observe the ooman hunters from a safe distance or falling back to the ship in order to send the clan a message that this was turning out to be a shit-show (or at least get Ywa-dhi to come pick up her three wayward sons who had winded up trapped in this mess by sneaking themselves onto the ship) Syk-ar led them to carefully follow the humans.

That had proved to be the beginning of the hunt's fall into chaos, but what sealed their fates was how they'd split up once the kainde-amedha that had laid in wait for them finally sprung their trap. The great chitinous beasts had rushed out of the sewers and shadowed alleyways, cornering the humans and yautja clan-members alike, and charged at them with the intent to add them to their hive's store of hosts or food no doubt.

In the chaos of the attack Syk-ar and the boys had become separated, the yautja being pulled into the fray by the ooman warriors and kainde-amedha alike while Dabi picked up Izuku and moved to run with his brothers back to the safety of the ship and do what they should've the moment they realized just how bad the situation was. About halfway through the sprint for safety the adoptive sibling split up in hopes that it would confuse their pursuers and allow them to finally escape, the elder redhead going left with Izuku on his back and Tenko going right... Unfortunately for the latter he seems to have made a wrong turn at one point and gotten himself trapped here, only the trio of warriors' experience that his touch means the same fate their blood does temporarily staying their advance.

Hopefully his siblings had far better luck than he did. 

Just when he sees one of the warriors preparing to pounce the trio freeze, suddenly reluctant to approach. Why are they- Tenko's thought is cut off by a puff of warm air through his braided pale blue hair and down his neck. Terror singing in his veins the teen's face tilts up, red eyes fixing the eyeless visage of the u'darahje they'd came here to find staring down at him with mere inches between them. The hybrid was clinging to the wall like a gecko, the armor-like patches of exoskeleton over its familiar yautja skin looking somehow equal parts terrifying and intriguing. As the great beast turns its head to hiss at the warriors cornering him with open malice, mandibles wide as a sound like a mix of yautja roar and kainde-amedha cry was let loose, the decay-quirked boy notes that the creature does in fact have eyes under the dark dome of exoskeletal plating that covered the area from just above the mouth to the place the forehead turns to a frill to protect the base of the yautja-like mane of segmented black tresses. 

As the u'darahje leaps upon his attackers Tenko takes in the unusual but familiar movements and appearance of the creature. It's noticeably larger than the three warriors, their coloring as different as their manner of fighting. As the hybrid slams one warrior to the pavement with a swing from their more spiked tail and traps another face down with a foot shaped more like a yautja's than a kainde-amedha's, grabbing the last warrior by the tail when it attempts to stab them and dragging it towards them before ripping its head from its shoulders, the teen finally realizes what seems so familiar.

The hybrid is fighting the way their mother taught them to, like a yautja from their clan. As the greenish-tan and speckled hide it shared with his cousin, its once host, was spattered with the acidic blood of the warriors it slew and gathered the heads of Tenko found himself breathless. He had just been saved by the very creature they came here to hunt...

With its enemies defeated the u'darahje turned to stare at Tenko causing his interest to once again turn to fear. The victorious beast took slow steps toward him, tail swaying behind it like a cat's as it cocked its head in a curious manner. Almost like it didn't know how to react to him. Red eyes scanned the hybrid, its form overall shaped like a kainde-amedha's but with far more muscle and skin than exoskeleton (the skin yautja-like with the armor a dark tanish-brown) with its spoils of war resting proudly on three of the four long tube-like spikes protruding from its back in a manner similar to some clan members decorated their armor with skulls. The creature towered over him by at least 3 feet, though with the way it stood in the crouched and forward leaning manner typical of kainde-amedha it was likely much taller than that, and its head crest was far more intricate than that of a warrior or drone but not so large as a queen's would be.

Tenko resisted to urge to flinch as the hybrid's face leaded closer to his own, his eyes shutting tight as he feels the beast's smooth face plating rest against his forehead. A whimper leaves him as a puff of hot air, smelling strongly of acidic blood and the faint sweetness of the pheromone heavy drool kainde-amedha are known for, dances across his face. He can feel the hybrid's long tusks brush against the sides of his face as it takes in his scent but still his eyes stay shut. If he dies, he doesn't want the last thing he sees to be the inside of the u'darahje's mouth... And he's totally haunting his brothers and Syk-ar for getting him into this mess.

Never in his life had the decay quirked teen been so all encompassedly terrified. So color him surprised when the hybrid didn't kill him or injure him at all, like he'd assumed they would. No it merely stood there, brow to brow with him and posture relaxed, and let out a strange coo/purr. At the lack of harm and odd noise Tenko warily opened his eyes and found himself baffled by the clear smile on the creature's face (both in the yautja and more human style thanks to it having both mandibles and lips). 

Weirder still is the pressure in his head, like a growing migraine. It built quicker than normal, just beginning to be a shooting pain, when something seems to snap into place and the pressure makes way for a sort of... presence. A presence with emotions, sensations, and thoughts of its own.

 _'Can you hear us now?'_ came the decidedly female voice in his mind, accompanied by feelings of curious-worry-guilt-hope.

Red snapped up to the plate covered eyes, mostly black save for a visible ring of light iris the color of which could only be guessed, that had backed up upon his thoughts racing. While he had many, many questions running through his mind the one he asked aloud was a squeaky "Is that you?!" At the hybrid's responding nod and louder purr the teen was unable to voice his thoughts, having too many to properly choose one to say. Thankfully the u'darahje seemed to realize his problem and explained _'This one noticed you couldn't hear us so we added you to our hivemind. You smell like you're of our hive, so this one protected you from those prey-warriors from the prey-hive.'_ Tenko felt a foreign sense of calm-happy-distaste as she talked... in his mind.

The bluenette was perplexed by the female, though soon it turned to awe as he realized what her words and feelings meant. She saw herself as a yautja, albeit in the terms that kainde-amedha seemed to use regarding the way they saw the world, and likely recognized Syk-ar's scent - their clan's scents - as those of her kin. This creature before him seemed to have inherited just as much of his cousin's knowledge and skills as a hunter as she did kainde-amedha instincts, perhaps even more given her level of comfort slaughtering those purebred warriors mere moments ago.

"So..." the human asked awkwardly as the hybrid backed out if his personal space a bit more, turning to walk slowly out of the alley in a way that made her intent obvious without her thoughts of leave-home-follow echoing in the back of his mind. "What should I call you? My name's Tenko."

The u'darahje's spiky bladed tail flicks like that of the alley cats Tenko had enjoyed the company of during his brief time on the streets, the teen can feel her mind mulling over the answer before she replies to his query _'This one does not have a name, the prey-hive calls us the Hunter-queen. This one is unsure why, as we are not a true queen yet and merely a praetorian.'_

That explained the larger size and more ornate head crest. Tenko jumped when the hybrid thanked him for noticing with a hiss-purr, he'd forgotten that she could hear his thoughts. 

As they traveled a while in silence the teen noted how many cat-like qualities she displayed with a smile. Feeling guilty at referring to her as an u'darahje knowing what he does now the pale haired boy suggests "How about Koneko? It means kitten." Picturing kittens as clearly as he can to try and ease her feelings of confusion-curiosity the teen smiles as her purr grows louder, a feeling of excitement-content- fondness making itself known through the link between their minds. 

_'This one likes your choice, you may call us Koneko.'_

As the pair continued their conversation, both out loud and through their mental link, Tenko smiled. Perhaps coming on this hunt was a good idea after all, it seems to have taken an upturn for him. Though one question remained now that Koneko was found to be an ally: If she wasn't the source of the hive then how was one in this ooman city?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hunt has started, Tenko's made a friend, and next chapter Lex will reunite with her old hunting buddy. 
> 
> Koneko (the predalien) is different than they'd expected. The events of Requiem never happened in this crossover, so those confused about how the main baddy from that movie can be sweet in this think of the two as separate entities. AU counterparts if you will. 
> 
> Next chapter will also reveal Lex's quirk, so feel free to guess what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this story will take place off Earth, covering Izuku and his siblings' lives growing up in space with their adoptive mother. Ywa-dhi (Snow/winter-Knife) meanwhile gets ribbed a bit for her habit of adopting stray ooman cubs whenever she visits the planet to hunt.
> 
> And yes, the title is a reference to "Lone Wolf and Cub".


End file.
